


In His Own Little World

by punchmedanny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchmedanny/pseuds/punchmedanny
Summary: Dan and Phil are home after Interactive Introverts. Phil seems stressed and Dan wants to help. Basically mix of serious convo and bants.or: Phil does a concern. Dan tries a help.





	In His Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for thoughtfullightcollectionii! Thank you so much!  
> Also, this is my first ever fanfic, so I'd love to know what you think <3

Dan wasn’t sure what anime was playing right now. They’d started off watching old episodes of Food Wars and the powers that existed in the form of the CrunchyRoll algorithm had somehow brought him to, well, whatever was on screen now. He glanced over at Phil who was staring at his laptop with the faintest hint of a frown pulling at his lips. Phil never had as much trouble actually working as he did, but, there was a reason it was called work and not play.

He looked back to the anime and wondered lazily if it’d be worth backing up to figure out what the hell was going on. Probably not. It was late. Or early, rather. His and Phil’s sleep wasn’t back to London time just yet. Then again, was it really ever? The tour had been everything they’d hoped and expected it would be. They’d seen so much, done so much. But, Jesus, they were fucking exhausted.

Phil’s under eyes were as dark as Dan could remember seeing them in years. He knew they technically looked worse than they were since Phil was so pale. But still. Dan shuffled slightly under his own laptop. He wondered briefly why they even had them out at this point. It wasn’t like they were doing anything.

He reached over and ran his fingers through the remnants of Phil’s quiff. By this late it had fallen somewhat and the the texture wasn’t that great considering the dry shampoo and hairspray involved, but that was hardly the point anyway. “Hey,” Dan said.

“Hmm?” Phil replied, pushing lightly into Dan’s fingers.

“Are you watching this?”

“ Nope.”

“Do you want to go to bed?” Dan continued stroking Phil’s hair, lightly dragging his nails against his scalp.

“Nope.”

“You don’t?” Dan gasped in mock horror.

“Huh uh.”

“Why not?” Dan asked scooching the slightest bit closer. Phil didn’t say anything, instead opting to stare blankly and the untitled word doc on his screen. “Phi-il,” Dan prodded, accompanying it with a literal prod to the shoulder. Phil could deal with a playful poke even if he wanted to be Mr. CrankyPants today.

“I just don’t, okay?” Phil answered a bit too irritably to match the playful mood Dan was trying to set. Dan was concerned.

“What’s up, then?” he asked. Phil said nothing and exhaled a huff before typing, then deleting, an opening sentence. “Phiiil,” Dan said, drawing out the single syllable seemingly as long as humanly possible. “I can tell something’s wrong. What is it?”

“I don’t really think this is the time to get into this,” Phil said, sitting up a somewhat and not too subtly pulling away from Dan’s touch.

Well, now Dan was a bit irked. “Actually,” he said. “I’m pretty sure now is the perfect time. What is it?” Dan dragged his hand down Phil’s cheek pausing to run his thumb across Phil’s lower lip. He couldn’t help but part his lips slightly and close his eyes. “C’mon. Tell Uncle Danny what’s the matter.”

Phil’s eyes flicked open immediately. “As long as you swear to never call yourself Uncle Danny again…”

“No promises, mate.”

The corners of Phil’s mouth twitched up in the beginnings of a smile, but fell again immediately. He sighed and shuffled around trying to get more comfortable. “You know I love YouTube.”

“Actually I had no idea.”

“Shut up, rat,” Phil pushed Dan playfully. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to say this. He had a complicated relationship with words. Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t stop them from leaping out of his mouth in a wild stream of consciousness that could be, frankly, bizarre. Other times, his tongue just didn’t cooperate with what his brain was trying to say. Then, there were times like now when he just got lost in thought. Unfortunately, this was not one of his fun, inspiring daydreams. Instead, it was him overthinking and making a bigger deal out of things than they needed to be.

Dan nudged Phil with his head breaking him out of his revorie. “Seriously, love. What’s up?”

Phil rubbed his eyes harshly. Was that the edge of a headache pushing at the backs of his eyes? “I just- I’ve been making videos for a long time.”

Dan chuckled lowly, “And I’ve been watching them nearly as long. What? Are you thinking of quitting or something?”

“No! No. It’s such a part of me at this point I can’t really imagine not doing it, you know?”

“Not personally, but I get what you’re saying.”

“I feel like I want something more.” Phil shut his laptop and set it off to side, hanging precariously over the edge of the table. “I know we’ve talked about what you might want to do, like you were talking about in ‘Trying To Live My Truth-’”

“Underrated…” Dan muttered, putting his laptop to the side as well then pulling his knees in slightly effectively curling in on himself.

Phil glanced at him and ran a finger down the now exposed sole of his foot. Dan pointedly didn’t laugh and kicked at the offending hand before tucking his foot under Phil in safety. “Things feel sort of empty now that we’re back. Like, we went on this great adventure, we slayed the dragon, and now it’s time to be knighted.”

“Interactive Introverts was great and all, but I’m not sure it was up to the queen’s standards.” Phil stared at him over tops of his glasses. “What did you want to do then? Something with your degree?”

“I’m not sure. It’s been so long since I graduated I don’t even know how relevant it is anymore.”

“Of course it’s relevant. And I’m sure your years of editing experience wouldn’t hurt either.”

“It’s different, though. Anyway, I don’t even know if that’s what I want to do.”

“We don’t have to figure everything out tonight. It’s valid that you’re thinking about it!” Dan reached over and scooted Phil’s laptop, so it sat solidly on the table. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“That I stress myself out and overthink?”

“No, you spork. That you always try to live such a big life. Like you have the weirdest fucking ideas-

“Oi!”

“In a good way!” Dan leaned forward and gave Phil a peck on the cheek. “Like, no one else thinks of the shit you come up with. Or if they do, they aren’t brave enough to actually do something about it. You only stress because you care.”

Phil couldn’t help but grin his classic goofy smile with his tongue clenched between his teeth. “I think you like me.”

“Yeah, you’re okay I guess.” Dan reached into Phil’s lap and gave his hand a squeeze. “Just try to maybe not think about what you want to do too much. You know you’re just going to be in the shower sometime and the idea will hit you and then we’ll make it happen.”

“Hmm… I’ve got an idea for something we could make happen in the shower.”

Dan rolled his eyes, “I hope the idea is getting cleaned up before bed because I don’t want to move.”

“Suit yourself,” Phil chuckled extracting himself from the couch. He leant over and gave dan a kiss on his nose, then each of his cheeks, both of his eyes, and finally his lips. “You’re so perfect.”

“What’d I do?” Dan asked in a small voice.

“You just calm me.” He ruffled Dan’s curls and turned to head out of the room.

“Where are you going?”

“Told you. Shower.” Phil smirked and disappeared through the doorway.

“Hey! Wait up!” Dan called as he jogged after him.


End file.
